


you watch him

by kecchan



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/pseuds/kecchan
Summary: you watch him as he says he loves you





	you watch him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hakuryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuryen/gifts).



> written for the morchord gift exchange - happy valentines!!!!

you watch him as he conducts  
his every move a symphony of life;  
the audience: a sea of laughter, tears  
and him, Mozart, the guiding star

you watch him as he writes  
the quill in his hand steady and fast  
\- he hums a note, so soft and free.  
the world, and your heart - at his fingertips

you watch him as he speaks:  
honest, fast and free, his thoughts  
and your name, it rolls from his lips  
and you know your world has changed

you watch him as he becomes silent  
you hold your breath too. waiting.  
a thousand thoughts race in your head  
\- then his eyes find yours

you watch him as he takes a deep breath  
lips curving in nervous confidence.  
laughter, as his hands shake. you know  
the answer for what he’s about to say

you watch him as he takes your hand  
and leaves a fleeting kiss on it  
while his eyes gleam - as if  
he stole the stars from the night sky

you watch him as he says he loves you  
and he says your name again  
not maestro or herr anymore,  
he's Wolfgang now and you, Antonio.


End file.
